


The Same Twisted Soul

by Dayna_Jurgens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayna_Jurgens/pseuds/Dayna_Jurgens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a graphic I saw on Tumblr. Anna climbs out of Hell after being banished and Ruby finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Twisted Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Annaby AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23862) by halfhalfling. 



> Just something I threw together really quick. I haven't written anything substantial in a while so it may not be very good.  
> It's implied that they had something during episodes 4x09 and 4x10. No plot.

Anna wiped the last bit of soil from her jeans and looked around. Earth looked different, darker somehow. She supposed that could be attributed to where she had just come from though. She shivered as the memories washed over her. How long had it been? It felt as if over a hundred years had passed but a glance at the discarded paper at her feet told her it was only a few months. Dean was right, time was different there.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been walking before she came upon the familiar cabin, but judging by the oncoming darkness it had been a while. It was still abandoned and cold, but the memory of her time there warmed her. She made her way inside and stood in the darkness, drinking it in, hoping that the longer she stood in the memory, the more the damage would be undone.

“Anna?” She spun to face the voice. Ruby. Her Ruby that she hadn’t seen since the day she got her Grace back. Her heart gave a terrible lurch at the thought. “Anna… I…” It seemed the mouthy demon was just as stunned as she was.

“Hey.” Anna berated herself. All words seemed to have left her. She could shout about how she was alone. She was so cold. She was a freak. She was an abomination. She could say how much she missed Ruby. How much she thought of her when she was there. How much she ached to be saved by her again. 

Ruby took a step and frowned when Anna retreated. “How did you get here? Where have you been?” Ruby didn’t care if she sounded worried or upset. This was Anna. The girl she risked her hide for back in the church many lifetimes ago, or was it just months. The point was, she didn’t need to keep Anna safe, but something in her just wouldn’t let go of this girl. She was something different. Something special. Anna snaked her way into Ruby’s blackened heart so quickly and so surely that it left her with a gaping emptiness when she disappeared. And yet despite all the lost hope, here she was, her angel, her light in the darkness, her one good thing in a world of evil. But something was wrong. Anna looked different.

“I’ve been away.” Anna turned her back, hoping to erase the growing recognition in Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby swallowed hard. “Anna, where?” There was a gnawing feeling in the back of her mind. She knew deep down. She could see it, of course she could, but she ignored it. Maybe if she ignored it, it wouldn’t be true. Anna was so pure, so good. She was so human. That couldn’t happen to her. “Anna turn around and tell me, please.” She should feel embarrassment. Demons didn’t beg. Demons ordered. But the rising panic drowned out any and all care Ruby had at the moment.

She watched Anna turn, stupid hope filled her mind. _Anna’s too good. They could never break her. I would have found her before that happened. I never stopped looking. I would have found her._ Then she saw it. It was brief, but she saw it, the flicker of Anna’s eyes from brown to black. The horrible black that Ruby saw everyday in the faces of other demons, and herself.

“Anna, I’m…” What could she say? That she was sorry? That she knew what it was like? That Anna didn’t deserve any of this? That she wished she could just go back to where it all began and make everything go the way it was supposed to? All of that may be true, but none of it would fix anything. She grasped at the sorrow and guilt that filled her and she broke. She put her head in her hands and she fell to her knees.

A minute later she felt familiar arms around her and Anna’s voice shushed and comforted. She burned with shame. She should be the one providing comfort after all Anna had gone through. Ruby couldn’t imagine what it took to break an angel. The absolute agony Anna had to endure for how many years in the pit. A horrible realization filled her. An angel in Hell must have been a real treat for the hoard down there. She wrapped her arms around Anna and held tight.

Without thinking, Ruby pressed their lips together as if sealing a promise. A promise to never let her down again. A promise to make this as painless for her as possible. A promise to start mending her past mistakes with the girl. She had let Anna down before and she wouldn’t let that happen again.

Anna reciprocated in kind. Pouring all the anguish and fear she had been through, into the kiss. Feeling, for the first time, some sense of relief that she wasn’t alone. She didn’t have to be afraid anymore. She wasn’t alone. She had someone who had gone through the same torment. She had a twisted soul just like hers. They were in this together now.


End file.
